1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting apparatus which jets liquid droplets from nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet printer which includes a line head, an auxiliary head which has a structure similar to the line head, and a laser nozzle checking mechanism for checking a jetting-defect in a nozzle of the ink-jet head has hitherto been known. At the time of carrying out printing, firstly, a checking of whether or not there is a defective nozzle having a jetting defect is carried out by the laser nozzle checking mechanism, and when there is a defective nozzle, the defective nozzle can be identified. Moreover, when there is no defect in a nozzle, printing is carried out on a recording paper by jetting an ink, from the nozzles of the line head, onto a recording paper transported by a pair of transporting rollers. On the other hand, when there is a defective nozzle, printing is carried out by jetting the ink not from the nozzles of the line head, but from the nozzles of the auxiliary head. Alternatively, printing is carried out by jetting the ink from nozzles without defect of the line head and from an auxiliary nozzle corresponding to the defective nozzle of the line head. Accordingly, even when there is a jetting-defect in a nozzle of the line head, an occurrence of a defect in an image to be printed is prevented.